


Ben Being Tipsy Would Include...

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Just a little headcanon.





	Ben Being Tipsy Would Include...

\- Him flirting with you _all the time_. Ben is generally quite shy, and he doesn’t like to get flirty when you two are in public, but when he’s tipsy…

“You look beautiful, Y/N.”

“You’re tipsy, Ben.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I love your perfume.”

“Ben…”

“Have I ever mentioned how attractive you are?”

“Don’t you dare think about kissing me.”

“Love…”

“I said no…”

“Just one kiss. You’re so beautiful…”

“Just. One.”

\- Him stumbling on his words, the first sign that he’s starting to have too much alcohol in his system, but you find this very cute

\- Him laughing and smiling even more than usual

\- His cheeks turning crimson for no reason

\- His eyes darkening even more than usual

\- Resting his head upon your shoulder and closing his eyes when he starts to be tired

\- Playing with your hair _non-stop_

\- Him doing even more stupid jokes than he does when sober, and you end up holding your painful sides, because Ben is hilarious when he’s tipsy

\- Random kisses on your cheeks and neck

\- You telling him to stop drinking when you notice that he’s about to get drunk instead of tipsy, and he generally listens to you

“Ben, you should slow down on the alcohol.”

“Why that?”

“You’re already tispy.”

“It’s a party, Y/N!”

“Ben… I’m not carrying you to the car.”

“Alright, then. I’ll behave.”

\- Sloppy kisses in the elevator as you come back to your flat…

-… that turn in much more than sloppy kisses once you’ve reached the bedroom.

*** Drunk Ben**

\- You struggling to help him to reach the car (he’s most definitely heavier than he seems to be…)

\- Him keeping on stealing kisses from you, even if you’re driving, which is both wonderful and annoying

\- Him slipping his hands under your T-shirt in the elevator as you go back to your flat

“Ben… stop it. You’re drunk.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Ben…”

“I think I’m going to throw up…”

\- And when he does throw up, he magically manages to reach the toilets first, and he closes the door behind him, not wanting you to see him like that

\- But you love him, so you manage to open the door anyway, and you pat his back, and soothingly whisper that he’s going to be fine, and you bring him some water once he’s done

\- He then thinks it’s a very good idea to go take a shower to make him feel better

\- Guess what? It’s not a good idea

“Y/N… I… know… it’s… an awesome id… idea.”

“It’s an awful idea. Hell, Ben… help me, you’re too heavy for me. I know you can stand at least a bit.”

“Sorry, I… tripped.”

“Ben, you’re not going in the bathroom.”

“I am!”

\- You giving in because even when he’s drunk, he’s too strong for you

\- Him launching himself in the shower, turning on the water before you can make a single movement to remove his clothes

\- You finally losing your patience

“You know what… do as you please. I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.”

“Good night, love. Thank you… for… helping me.”

“You’re welcome, you moron.”

“Love you too!”

\- Him ending up falling asleep in the bathroom, luckily after he has stopped the water so he avoids to create an inundation in your flat

\- You waking him up the next day as he’s still lying in the bathroom in his wet clothes

\- Loud moans and groans when he lifts up his head, and lots of shivers because of his midnight shower

“I feel like shit, Y/N…”

“Well, if it can reassure you, you also look like shit.”

“Very funny…”

\- Him forgetting most of the previous night

“Why am I wet? And why am I in the bathroom?”

“You decided to take a shower with your clothes still on, and I was way too tired to fight against this crazy idea of yours.”

“I didn’t throw up a least, right?”

“You did though.”

“Oh shit… I’m sorry.”

\- Him looking sheepishly at you, but you’re not mad at him at all, you actually find the situation rather funny

\- Him being persuaded that you’ll be mad at him because of his behaviour, so he prepares breakfast for you despite his headache and the fact that the mere smell or sight of food make him want to throw up all over again

\- Him telling you a lot that he loves you that day

* **Bonus : Ben getting drunk because you two had a fight**

\- It happens after the biggest fight you ever had

\- You’re mad at him, and you tell him to leave the flat, saying you’re breaking up with him

\- And in his furry, Ben does leave, shouting a bit more at you, grabbing his car keys and slamming the door behind him

\- He stays motionless before the door long enough to hear you crying though

\- He drives aimlessly throughout the town for a while

\- Until he does something he never did before : he stops in front of a bar and drinks until his head is messy enough for him to see the world blur around him

\- That’s when he finally pushes away his pride, and realizes that this stupid row he had with you was his fault, and he’s suddenly scared to lose you

\- Although, he’s not drunk enough for his brain to stop working, and he’s still conscious of what he’s doing, even if he can’t walk straight

\- He calls a cab to get back home

\- Knocks loudly on the door of your flat, calling your name over and over again, until you finally answer

“Ben, I told you to go away.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Go away.”

“Y/N, please. I’m begging you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. Open the door. Please, sweetheart, please… open this fucking door…”

\- You give in, frowning hard as you notice his advanced state of intoxication

“Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah, I have.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“You are. Y/N, I’m so sorry.”

\- He leans against the wall behind him to keep his balance, and you really don’t want to forgive him, but he’s so… _Ben Barnesish…_

“I’m sorry…”

“I don’t want to listen to you.”

“Y/N, I know it’s all my fault. I know it is. I fucked up.”

“That’s what I call a euphemism…”

“I love you. I love you, you’re my entire life and I can’t… I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Look at me… I’m a mess without you. We’ve been separated for just a couple of hours, and I’m already a mess.”

“Ben…”

“I didn’t mean anything I said, and you know it. I was pissed off, that’s all. But I didn’t mean what I said. Y/N, you’re extraordinary, you’re stunning, you’re adorable, you’re everything I’ll ever need. Please… please forgive me. I’ll make amend, I swear I will. Don’t break up with me. Just… just give me one more chance, just one… I won’t mess it up this time.”

“You’re not forgiven, but I can’t leave you on the threshold when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk, I just have trouble keeping my balance.”

“That’s what I call being drunk.”

“I guess you’re right. I’m sorry about that too. But… it felt like my life was crumbling so…”

“You’re exaggerating just so I would forgive you.”

“You know it’s not true. You know how much I love you. You know how shitty my life would be without you.”

\- So you let him in your flat again, and when he walks towards the sofa, you shake your head, and guide him to your bedroom

\- And he spends the rest of the night making amend in a very convincing way…


End file.
